Leo and the probably-not-immortal goddess, Calypso
by thetenthwaffle
Summary: Leo's return to CHB with Calypso, and life after that. (Previously I thought one shot, but I decided to continue it)
1. Chapter 1

Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo as Festus took off the beach of Ogygia. Soaring through the sky atop a bronze dragon was _definitely_ the best way to travel. "Leo?" Calypso asked.

"Yes, Sunshine?" Leo replied, turning back to look at her.

"Where do you think we'll end up?"

"No idea. Hopefully somewhere on Earth," Leo grinned. "But that's the fun of it, right? We could end up anywhere!"

Calypso smiled. "I'll be happy anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

After several minutes of flying, neither immortal girl nor resurrected boy had spoken. The sun was getting low in the sky, and there was no sign of land. "Leo, look at the sunset," Calypso said, squeezing his torso.

"It's almost as beautiful as you, Sunshine," Leo replied, glancing at the sun and the sparkling red and gold rays it was coloring the clouds with.

Soon, it was dark, and there still had been no sign of land. Er, wait, never mind. There was a patch of lights that looked like fire that Calypso could see through the clouds. "Leo, look at that!" she shouted, pointing down, almost straight below. Leo peered down, between the clouds. "Calypso, I think you just found your new home."

Festus descended, circling above the patch, until the dragon was below the puffy white clouds.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Sunshine," Leo grinned.

Festus pretty much crashed on the beach. Leo jumped off, pulling Calypso with him. She shivered. "It's a lot colder than Ogygia," Calypso said, clutching Leo's arm.

"We're in New York, what did you expect?" Leo said, grabbing a couple pieces of driftwood and lighting them on fire. Calypso sat down next to the fire, pulling Leo down to sit next to her. "Let's stay here by the fire for a little bit," she said, scooting towards the fire, and resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

"We'd better be careful, if the patrol harpies find us, we're dead meat," Leo said, wrapping his arm around Calypso.

"You've already come back from the dead once, what's going to stop you from doing it again?" Calypso joked, grinning up at Leo.

"Hmm. Maybe the fact that I don't have a potion to cure death this time?" Leo replied, smiling. The smile, however, quickly turned into a frown. He stood up quickly, and pulled Calypso to her feet. "What's wrong?" Calypso asked, scowling at Leo when he didn't reply. She followed him into the camp, where he ran up the steps of a large blue farmhouse.

"Zombie Leo is in, er, outside, da house!" he shouted, pounding on the door. "Calypso, bang on the door for me, will you?" he said, stepping aside and whipping things at random out of his toolbelt.

Calypso stepped up to the door, and just as she was raising her hand to knock on it, the door flew open. A man in a bathrobe and a scruffy beard was standing in front of her. "Who are you?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas and former queen of Ogygia. I'm here with Leo," she said, pointing towards Leo, who seemed to be assembling some sort of rocket.

The man's eyes got wide as he looked over at Leo. Just then, Leo lit what seemed to be a fuse on the rocket and set it down on the pathway in front of the farmhouse. The rocket soared up in the sky, exploding into dozens of tiny sparks, forming the words "Leo is in da house" and making a very loud bang. Calypso gaped at the explosion and looked down at Leo. He was beaming up at the sky.

Barely a minute later, two girls, with with long blond hair, and one with brown hair came running towards the house, followed close behind by a boy with blond hair and..._oh stars above, that's Percy! _Calypso gasped, moving towards Leo. Leo looked at her, and then at the people running up to the house. "Percy. Of course," Leo muttered, grabbing Calypso's hand.

A chorus of gasps and people saying "Leo!" rung through the night air. The girl with brown hair and the boy with blond hair ran up to Leo and embraced him. "We thought you were dead! We burned a shroud!" the girl embracing Leo shrieked.

"I was dead," Leo said, pulling away slightly.

Calypso stood off to the side as the other girl and Percy surrounded Leo, slightly nervous about seeing Percy again, and how Leo might feel about her meeting Percy again.

Finally, the group hug broke up, and Leo stepped over to Calypso. "Guys, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and...Percy," said Leo. Calypso smiled at them, grabbing Leo's wrist.

The man with the scraggly beard cleared his throat. "Come inside the Big House before the harpies find you."

The five demigods and the probably-not-immortal-anymore goddess obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Big House, after everybody sat down, a leopard head that was hung on the wall roared. Calypso gasped, shrinking against Leo.

"Seymour! You scared the poor kid!" the scruffy faced man scolded, turning towards the leopard. The leopard made a purring sound, sounding almost apologetic. _Leopards don't apologize, Calypso. You're just tired,_ Calypso told herself. Before anybody could say anything else, the man pulled a small pinkish tubular thing out of his pocket and held it out to the leopard. Eating it, the leopard purred again and licked the man's cheek.

"That _thing_ just ate something. It's just a _head_. How did it eat food?" Calypso asked.

"Long story, my dear," the scruffy beard man replied. "Now, Leo, mind telling us how you are alive? And who this girl is?"

After a very long while, in which Calypso got somewhat bored, Leo finally finished his story, and leaned back in his chair, wrapping his arm around Calypso, who was sitting next to him.

The looks on the demigods' faces were a mix of shock and relief.

Scruffy beard man stood up and stretched. "Time for bed. Somebody find Callida a place to stay."

Leo winced. "What's wrong?" Calypso whispered in his ear.

"When I was a kid, Hera masqueraded as a babysitter and went by Tia Callida. Let's just say that didn't end very well," he replied quietly.

After scruffy beard man left the room, the demigods' surrounded her and Leo again. Bursting into questions, they chattered away.

"I don't feel real well," Calypso said, holding her hand up to her head. She felt a little light headed.

"Guys, give Calypso some space," Leo said. The demigods backed away, and Leo put his arms around Calypso. "Let's find you a place to sleep. It's been a long day."

Ten minutes later, Calypso and her suitcases were sitting in an otherwise empty bedroom (aside from the bed, of course) and everything was quiet again. Leo had gone to find some food, and Calypso was _supposed_ to be getting ready for bed. She was actually thinking about what had happened that day (or was it yesterday? She wasn't exactly sure what time it was.) She had been so happy to see Leo, and to get off Ogygia, that she didn't even think about where they would be going. Of course Leo would want to come back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. And once they got there, of course he would be focused on reuniting with his friends. And of course that would mean _Percy_ would be there.

She didn't love Percy anymore. How could she? With Leo, and Percy dating Annabeth. But that didn't make it any less awkward between her and Percy.

Calypso's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Calypso?" Leo whispered from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Calypso said. She moved her suitcase off the bed as Leo came in. Patting the bed next to her, she scooted a little to the side to make more room for Leo.

"I found some chips," Leo said, sitting down next to her.

"Some what?" Calypso replied.

"Some...oh gosh you don't know what chips are!" Leo said with a slightly shocked face. "Here, try some," he said, opening the bag and offering it to her.

Reaching into the bag, Calypso removed one. "It's got little wrinkles on it!" she said, examining it. She held it to her mouth and bit off a small piece. When she finished chewing it, she remarked, "It's crunchy and tastes _completely _unhealthy."

"Sunshine, just about everything I eat is unhealthy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you eat any vegetables?" Calypso asked as she reached for another chip.

"Well, I eat corn...chips. And potato chips. And tacos have vegetables. Like lettuce and tomato and salsa," Leo replied.

"Salsa is not a vegetable," Calypso protested.

"You are correct. Salsa consists primarily of tomatoes, onions, peppers, and spices. It is not a vegetable, but a delicious blend of several vegetables and other healthy stuff."

Calypso rolled her eyes and reached for a third chip. "These are surprisingly delicious," she commented.

"What can I say? I have great taste in food," Leo said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Not a regular knock, a really insistent knock. It almost sounded like whoever it was out there was attempting to blow the door of the hinges. Calypso looked up in surprise.

"OPEN UP, CUPCAKES!" came a near-shout from the other side. Leo groaned and stood up, walking to the door.

When he opened the door, Calypso was slightly surprised to see a satyr wearing a Camp-Half Blood T-shirt and a baseball cap. And holding a baby satyr in his arms.

"Who are you?" Calypso said, standing up.

"That's Coach Hedge. And Mini-Hedge," Leo said, stepping back from the door.

"His name is Chuck. And you should be back in your cabin, Leo. Curfew was several hours ago," Coach Hedge replied.

"Can't a resurrected guy get a break?" Leo asked with a grin on his face.

Coach Hedge shook his head. "Nope. Cabin, now!" he said.

"Good night, Calypso. I'll see you in the morning," Leo said, enveloping Calypso in a hug.

Several seconds later, Coach Hedge tapped his foot on the floor a couple of times. "Break it up, you two," he said. He said it in a harsh tone, but Calypso could tell that he didn't want to have to separate them.

Leo pulled away, brushing past Coach Hedge when Leo exited the room.

"Good night, Calypso," Coach Hedge said.

"G'night," Calypso replied. Coach Hedge gentle grasped Chuck's wrist and made Chuck wave his hand. The baby satyr giggled as Coach Hedge backed out of the room, carrying Chuck.

The next morning, Calypso woke to a loud crash outside her bedroom door. "Let her sleep, Cupcake!" a loud voice came from outside. Coach Hedge. Or at least, that's what Calypso assumed, never having heard anyone else call people 'Cupcake'. But then again, she'd only met a few people since she was confined to Ogygia for hundreds of years.

"Come on, Coach! We were just reunited yesterday and then we came right here, can't I see her?" Leo said from outside the door in a mock sappy tone. She dragged herself out of bed and to the door. Cracking it open, she smiled at Coach Hedge. "I'm awake, so can he come in?"

"Are you decent?" Coach Hedge asked. Calypso nodded, opening the door wider. "Just keep the door open, cupcakes," Coach Hedge said, walking away.

Leo stepped into the room, hugging Calypso. "I never want to be apart again, Sunshine," he said, holding her close. "You smell like tacos," Calypso said.

"That was my pre-breakfast snack. Are you ready to go eat some real breakfast?"

"Definitely. Do you think they'll have chips?" Calypso asked. She couldn't hide the fact that her first experience with chips left her wanting more. They just tasted so good.

"Honey, nobody except me and crazy people eat chips for breakfast," Leo replied. "Trust me, they're sure to have better breakfast food than chips. We might even be able to have waffles."

"What's a waffle?"

Leo looked shocked for a split second, then he laughed and turned, shoving her out the door. "I can't explain the deliciousness of waffles. You'll just have to experience them for yourself."

Leo escorted her out of the 'Big House' and through the camp to the dining pavilion. As the two climbed the hill to the pavilion, Calypso could see the ocean sparkling in front of them. There was already a crowd gathered at the common area. Calypso could see several tables that were nearly empty, and many tables that were practically overflowing.

"Come on, meet my brothers and sisters," Leo said. Calypso hesitated. It hadn't occurred to her that Leo would have siblings. Of course Hephaestus would have other children. But the news surprised her, and she found herself feeling rather shy. "Do we have to go meet them?" she asked. Leo looked back at her.

"Not yet, no," Leo said, wrapping his arms around her neck. "But you'll have to meet them soon," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away slightly. "Leo, not here," she said quietly, feeling people's stares.

He let his arms drop away from her, and then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a pillar at the edge of the pavilion. "Is here better?" he asks, looking like he's trying to hide a smile.

Calypso smiles, and before she can reply, feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see the girl – the blond haired one – from the previous night. Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she said.

"Yeah, I remember you from last night," Calypso said. _And from when Percy came to Ogygia. He wouldn't shut up about you._

"Well let me be the first to _properly_ welcome you to Camp Half-Blood," she said.

"Thanks," Calypso said with a smile. She was glad to start making friends. Coming to the camp after being alone so long was...overwhelming to say the least. Especially since everyone seemed to know each other and it made her that much more of an outsider.

Leo touched her arm. "Are you ready to go eat, Calypso?" he said gently. She nodded.

Calypso followed Leo to a table where he sat down among what appeared to be friends. They greeted him loudly. Calypso stopped, standing off to the side of the table. Leo looked up at her. "Come on, Calypso!" he said, patting the seat beside him.

One of the boys at the table smirked, leaning over and whispering something the boy sitting next to him. Leo scowled. "I heard that, and she's taken. She's the queen of Ogygia and she's _mine_," he said, pulling her down to sit next to him. He casually wrapped his arm around her waist, scooting a little closer.

The boy lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, man, I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was your girlfriend. I thought she was some cute new camper."

"Shut up before you make it worse, dude," the boy's neighbor said.

A few minutes went by before some girls, who Leo later told her were wood nymphs, brought out several platters of food. Leo grabbed three tan square puffy things with small squares indented into them. He placed one of them on the plate that sat in front of Calypso and the other two on the plate in front of himself. He took a pitcher of amber liquid off the platter and poured it on his tan squares.

"This is a waffle. You put syrup on it," he said, pointing at the square on her plate. Leo drizzled some of the amber liquid over her waffle. He tipped the pitcher back upright, catching a drop with his finger and raised his finger to Calypso's lips. "Taste it," he said. Calypso did, and immediately tasted the sweet liquid. She smiled, and took her fork to eat her waffle. As she did, her smile got even wider, and through her food, she said, "You're right. This is better than chips." Leo laughed, taking a huge bite of his own waffle.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Leo stood up from the table. "Time for a tour, Sunshine!" he said, dragging Calypso to her feet. "So that's the beach over there," Leo said, pointing towards the ocean. "We also have a lake for canoeing over there," he continued, pointing in a different direction. "You get the picture. Lots of fun things to do around here. Not enough time in the day to see them all, so let's go over to the forge and the cabins and be done with this tour. Sometime I'll have to show you Bunker Nine."

Calypso wanted to see more of the camp, but she got the sense that Leo hadn't spent much time anywhere other than the forge and the cabins. And of course, Bunker Nine. But that was a different story.

The two walked through the camp, past the cabins, and to the forge. Calypso could see the Big House to the east, and the cabins were off to the northeast.

Calypso's first impression of the forge was that it looked like a Greek train wreck. It was greasy, sooty, and there was a couple waterwheels in the stream that bubbled right next to the forge. But she could see why Leo loved it so much.

Leo led her inside the forge. Calypso saw that it was empty of human life. There were lots of mechanical things whirring and ticking, but all the campers were gone. She realized that they were probably all back at the dining pavilion eating the last of their breakfast.

"So this is your precious forge," Calypso said.

Leo looked over his shoulder at her. He looked almost stricken. "It's changed so much," Leo mumbled.

"How long has it been? Did you ask anybody?" Calypso asked.

"Four months. Four freaking months. I've been gone or dead or whatever for four months and everybody and everything has changed. Camp is so _different_ after the war, and everybody's had four months to get used to it. I've had just a few hours. And most of those hours, I was asleep. I'm not even sure how I slept in the first place," Leo said. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Everything will be alright, Leo," Calypso said. She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, sure," Leo replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but he seemed distant, lost in thought. She kissed his cheek and then pulled away, taking his hand in her's and pulling him out of the forge. "Come on, let's go find your friends. Where would we find Piper and Jason?" Calypso asked.

"They're probably still at breakfast," Leo replied. Calypso pulled him back down the paths towards the dining pavilion. She started off practically trotting, then she slowed to a walk the closer they got to the rest of the campers. It was weird being around so many people after centuries of being alone on a desert island, where the only people she met were men she was cursed to fall in love with before they could leave.

"Leo! Calypso!" a female voice called. Calypso looked up to see the brown haired girl from the night before, Piper, running towards them from the dining pavilion, with Jason running behind her.

"Hey Beauty Queen," Leo said, a little more cheer in his voice.

"Shut up," Piper replied. She smiled though, and hugged Leo. "It's good to have you back," she said.

"Good to see you too, Beauty Queen," Leo said, pulling away from the hug and wrapping an arm around Calypso's waist. He pulled Calypso closer, and Piper stepped back.

"Can I talk to you a minute, Calypso?" Piper asked.

"Sure?" Calypso replied. Piper grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Leo's one of my best friends. If you break his heart, I will break you," Piper said, a steely glint in her eye.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him, Piper. He rescued me from Ogygia. That's a debt I can never repay," Calypso replied. "The gods forgot me, and no man ever returned for me. But that scrawny boy did, and that's a kindness I've never been shown."

Piper smiled, and walked back to where Jason and Leo waited.

"C'mon, Sunshine, we need to find you a place to live. Somewhere that Coach Hedge won't have a constant eye on us," Leo said. Calypso smiled, and skipped to catch up with him, and grabbed his hand. When they were out of sight from Jason and Piper, she stopped. She took his other hand and pulled him close. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Leo pressed his hands to her back, pulling her even closer, and kissed back.

After they broke apart, Leo had the stupidest grin ever to exist on his face. "That kiss didn't happen, did it?" he asked.

"Of course not. I still hate you," she said, laughing. She kissed him on the cheek, and then they continued walking along the paths of Camp Half-Blood. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
